


Sweet Pain

by Arcane_Arts, MistressesofPayne



Series: Pain Off [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, pain off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressesofPayne/pseuds/MistressesofPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Arcane's Entry in the Pain Off. </p>
<p>Sweet pain, what is it and how do I rid myself of thee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of ?

The floor was cold. Why was the floor cold? He shouldn’t have been on the floor at all. He should have been in a nice warm, overly fluffy bed with a warm body pressed up against his. But no, he was lying on the floor and it was cold and there was nothing around him. Why was that? He couldn’t figure that out, he couldn’t figure out why his head hurt either. Or why any part of him hurt. Oh look at that he was leaking. Why was he leaking? That was another thing that should not be happening. He shouldn’t be leaking and he shouldn’t be on the nice, cold floor. Oh would you look at that, it seems the world is shutting out again. 

The roaring had gotten to be too much. The little pet had fallen back into dreamland, well at this point it should be called Nightmareland, but that would just be arguing semantics, and who has time for that. He had more torture to plan out. So much more pain for his little pet. What to play with first was the question. Did he want to poke at the physical wounds? Or did he want to watch him break as he delved in and played with his mind.

With a grin his form shifted and changed into that of a slim redhead. Yes, this will do nicely. He thought as he sauntered over to the man in chains. The one that was going to be so beyond broken that there wouldn’t be anything left to put back together. 

He sat this form on the ground next to the broken and bloodied body of his little pet. “Dearest. You must wake. I am here now. It’s all been a dream. You’re home. You’re safe. Please wake.” He said in that foreign feminine voice. He watched as the body stirred and as his eyes flicked up to her face. A flicker of hope, hidden behind a glimmer of fear. 

Was it her? Was this real? Was she back? How would she be back? He had seen….he had felt…..no she was back. The ethereal beauty before him just had to be her…..no his mind. It was playing tricks. He had held her. Held her as she died. Screamed in rage at the sky because of it……no. That was the dream. This was real. She was safe. They were home. It had to be real. He couldn’t handle if it wasn’t. He smiled at her and grimaced as he felt the pain bloom around his face. He must have fallen off the bed again. Yes that was the reason for the pain in his limbs. He had fallen. Had to be the answer. Only way that he could explain it. She was here. She was safe. 

She was alive.

 

Oh this was much too much fun. He was having too much fun playing with his little pet. The hope that flared as his eyes swept over the form he was in made him want to cackle. But no. He had to hold it in and he had to keep playing with his pet’s mind. Must be broken. Must be shattered. Nothing left. Not even the smallest bit of hope that it was all going to make out alright. 

Poking and prodding and pushing and pulling. So much fun tearing holes in his head. “My love. Please look at me. Feel my hand on your face. Feel my lips against yours. It’s alright my love. You are safe now.” He said leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. The small whimper that escaped his pet was like a shot of adrenaline to the brain. Oh so much fun he was having. And so much more. “My love. I will be back later. I must go attend to matters about the company.” Came that feminine voice that was his, but not his at the same time. 

This pet wasn’t his only pet and he had another to go poke and prod and push and pull at. 

Once out of the room that held his first pet, he shifted back into his normal form and walked to the other containment room. This one wouldn’t be easy to break mentally because he was so broken already. So that meant that he got to get a little physical with this one. 

When the door opened, the heat that blasted his face was like walking into an inferno. He instantly began to sweat before he quickly changed to a different form so as not to harm himself. And what better way to do that, than to shift into the form of the one his little pet loved. He would get to prod and poke and push and pull both ways if he was in this form. Oh what fun he was going to have with this little pet.

There was no relief coming for this pet, no reward for behaving, no release from the pain in his head or on his body.


End file.
